Dr. Gaster (doctor-wing-ding-gaster)
"Hello. I am deaf. Do you know sign language?" - Dr. Gaster 'Dr. Wing Ding Gaster '(http://doctor-wing-ding-gaster.tumblr.com/) is the Royal Scientist of the Underground. He is deaf, a result of an accident when he was an infant that also resulted in the cracks on his face. He is the father of a young Sans and Papyrus living in Snowdin. Due to several Gaster Fragments floating around the timelines, when needing to specify, he is referred to as "Dadster" or "The Living Fragment." Biography Dr. Gaster has a Temmie Great Grandmother from his fathers side. He met his wife Curlz in college, and got married after he graduated. With her, he had two boys, Sans and Papyrus. Sadly, his wife died in an accident at the garbage dump about 7 months ago. He recently finished the creation of the CORE before the blog begins. Dr. Gaster first realized timelines were overlapping when he encountered a duplicate of himself stuck inside a wall. He was later told by King Asgore (king-asgore) about them, which led him to faint. Immediately afterward his mind projected into The Inbetween, where he encountered the other Gaster and had a rather unpleasant time with him. Eventually he woke up, and life went on as normal. Gaster later went on a date and became boyfriends with Asgore. Before the date he had to quickly hire a babysitter and wound up selecting Doggo (ask-doggo-things), who for a while believed he had lost Sans and went all over Snowdin Woods looking for him. Luckily, Sans was just in the living room shitposting. While disciplining Sans for swearing by giving him a business lunch, a small monster named Poppy (snowdinpoppy) came over to his home to play a game of Monsters and Humans with Papyrus while Gaster was fixing their television. It was during the playdate Gaster learned that Poppy's aunt severely neglected her, which prompted him to keep her at his home until further notice. When Poppy's aunt Anabelle eventually came to retrieve Poppy a few days later, Gaster got into a FIGHT with her. A stray one of Anabelle's attacks nearly killed Sans, but Poppy rushed out at the last moment and took the hit, though she received severe HP loss. Gaster would have killed Anabelle for that, but she ran away while he was tending to Poppy's wounds. The next day, something unusual happened with his current experiment, leading him to turn off his phone. When Doggo tried to call him to ask where Poppy was and got no response, he found his way to Gaster's basement while he was doing a test on the machien with a stick. Unfortunately, Doggo's instincts as a dog forced him to rush after the thrown stick, knocking Gaster into the machine and causing an error before Doggo unplugged it. He is currently in limbo getting his memories encrypted by a Mysterious Entity. His boys believe him to be dead. Personality Gaster is ver kind and loving towards children. He will give them things he believes they need for no reason other than to be kind and help their moods, and doesn't play favorites between his boys. He is also an incredibly brilliant Electrical Engineer, building the CORE and singlehandedly thrusting the Underground into the modern age through repurposing human technology and using the electricity produced at the CORE to power everyone's homes. He also built a prototype time machine in two weeks. Howe ver, he is not very attentive due to his disability. Because he cannot hear things, there are times when he doesn't or can't notice something going on around him even if it's very important. He also has a bad habit of jumping to conclusions and going to extreme measures when it comes to defending others, sometimes initiating attacks on others without appropriate provocation. In Battle He has a giant gasterblaster. However, he has yet to use it. His defense is higher than average for most monsters, which coupled with his HP level makes him remarkable resilient. Unfortunately, his low attack stat means that without a method of compensation, such as the gasterblaster's ability to pierce mercy invincibility or his wife's poison ability, he can't hit very hard. Relationships Sans Sans is his eldest son. He occasionally responds to questions under the tag "sans stole gaster's phone." Papyrus Papyrus is his youngest son. He also responds to questions under the tag "the adventures of papyrus." Poppy Gaster's unofficially adopted daughter. King Asgore Gaster's boss and current boyfriend. Doggo An unusual friend. Frisk A grumpy child Gaster is still nice to. Trivia * He is scared of dogs. Artwork Ata.png|Gaster hugging Poppy and Papyrus DATE SUCCESS.png|Asgore and Gaster kissing after a successful date. get along.png|Gaster's boys, Sans and Papyrus, playing at the Snail Farm in Waterfall Mom.png|Gaster's deceased wife, Lupe "Curlz" Gaster Category:Gaster Fragments Category:Official Characters Category:Monsters